


Receiving your Commands

by Fanatika



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Boss/Employee Relationship, Dirty Talk, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 06:03:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11753586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanatika/pseuds/Fanatika
Summary: After Urie made clear that he would do everything in order to please his superior, Matsuri takes the oppertunity to use this for his advantage. This is pure lemon. Matsuri x Urie, don't like don't read.





	Receiving your Commands

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there,  
> so this is my first Tokyo Ghoul FF =) And I have to say I didn't intent to write about these two in the first place, but then I realized there are not many fics about them out there or at least I didn't find that many and while I was reading the manga and specifically scenes with the two of them I thought, oh c'mon I have to write about them. I know it's not a popular pairing but somehow I like it ^^ so for those of you who were looking for a really smutty FF with those two I'm more than happy to present my story xD I hope you enjoy it and I would really like to hear your thoughts :) enough talking let's get down to business ^^

Urie wasn’t really surprised when it happened. He knew it was only a matter of time until Matsuri Washu would  finally take advantage of the fact that Urie had proclaimed himself as his loyal dog, willing to do everything for him – of course only to become leader of Squad 3, if Matsuri would claim the post as Bureau Chief.

Ever since he had started working for the son of Yoshitoki Washu, he felt the glances the older man shot at him from time to time.  At first he had believed, it was nothing, but after some time he felt, like if the other man was trying to undress him mentally. Matsuri’s eyes were gleaming every time they were alone together in a room.

Naïve as Urie might have been in the beginning, he didn’t think of something like sexual desire, but after he realised that Matsuri was not only involuntarily married to his wife, but that he also didn’t seem attracted to her because of the fact that she was a woman it dawned on him later than he liked to admit.

Many situations that had happened before now made a lot more sense to him and he actually wondered why his superior had not tried anything yet. After all Urie had proclaimed that he would do everything to prove his loyalty and by that he meant everything.

But maybe, only maybe Matsuri was still struggling to show this side of him, despite his self-conscious, possessive character or maybe - and Urie thought this to be much more logical - he was just waiting for the perfect situation to come.

It was not like they were having a lot of private time together. They were both working in a building with many CCG agents running around and at the ‘Chateau’ were the Quinx, so not really safe to do something inappropriate.

Whatever and whenever his superior was planning to take a step in this direction, he would be prepared and would do everything to please him, if it was only helping him to further climb his career ladder. Urie knew he was skilled in his job and so he felt nothing wrong about sleeping with this man if it helped him to achieve his goal.

It was Friday afternoon when Urie received a note from some minor employee that Special Class Washu requested his presence immediately. Only two hours ago Urie and his Squad had reported the latest mission to him, so it was clear, that now Matsuri Washu was asking for something only Urie could help him with – (You’re so predictable, Special Class).

Urie thanked the other man for delivering the message and turned around to head back for Matsuri’s office. Actually it was a coincidence that he was still in the building, but fortunately, he’d spontaneously decided to stay a little longer today. It wasn’t like he was longing for his superior too, but having this state between knowing that this man wanted him probably in a physical way and him finally doing it was unbearable. Urie just wanted him to do it, so he knew what he had to handle and what was being asked of him.

Urie reached the door to the office and knocked. After he was approved to come in, he opened the door and closed it again after he’d entered. Matsuri was standing in front of the huge windows, watching the world outside. When he heard Urie closing the door, he turned around.

“Please lock the door. I don’t want anyone to interrupt us today.” His eyes were fixed on the boy, who turned around to lock the door as he was told.

The older man rounded his table and stopped in front of it, leaning slightly against it. Urie was only a few meters away and watched the other man as his gaze slowly went up and down over his body. He was doing it again and this time there was no doubt that he would give in to his desires.

“I received a note that you want to see me, Special Class. So why am I here?” (Of course I know why I’m here.)

“You really are my most loyal servant Urie, aren’t you?  Coming here immediately after I requested it.”

A little grin ghosted over the man’s lips while folding his hands in front of him.

“I thought I had reassured you before, Special Class. I am your dog. If you tell me to heel, I will heel. And if you tell me to bark I will bark. And if you tell me to make you feel better, I will do whatever you tell me to do.”

Urie bowed slightly to support his words, his eyes never leaving Matsuri’s. He could almost see the arousing shiver taking over the older man’s body caused by his words.

Urie straightened himself again and waited for the other to say something. Silence spread through the room for a few seconds and the tension hanging in the room was almost visible. Then Matsuri cleared his throat as if he wanted to prepare for a speech.

“According to your words, you seem to know what I want from you, Urie.”

His right hand twitched upwards to straighten his glasses, before he continued.

“So show me what you have in mind, First Class.” For mere seconds a slight smile was visible on his features before it changed back to a more serious expression waiting for the younger to do something.

Urie swallowed unintentionally. He was good in following orders, that was what made this whole relationship between him and his superior work, but now trapped in the situation, he needed to fulfil the Special Class’ wish, not 100% sure what he _really_ wanted.

What was he supposed to do? Urie was not really skilled in this kind of situation. (What does he want me to do? Get Undressed? Kiss him? Or should I go further already _?)_

Time played against him. He needed to do _something,_ now.

He slowly approached the older man. His mind was racing still not determined what to do. He reached out with his right hand and grabbed Matsuri by his tie and pulled him into a kiss.

Greedily the man reciprocated his actions and pressed his tongue against Urie’s lips to get access to his mouth.

The younger willingly opened it slightly and soon the heat of both their tongues was combined in a combat for dominance, which Urie knew he had to lose in order to remain in his role.

Matsuri’s left hand had found its way into the younger’s hair while the other was enclosing around his waist.

Only the need for air made the men stop. Their bodies were tightly pressed together and Urie tilted his head a bit to look into Matsuri’s face searching for confirmation of his previous action.

A satisfied smile graced the features of his face.

“Yes, that’s it Urie.” 

To Urie’s surprise he let go of him.

“And I thought you had no idea of my desires towards you. Now should we continue? Will you follow my every order, First Class?”

(Stop talking. Just give the orders if you like them so much.)

“Command me, Special Class.” Urie said, trying to sound seductive.

“Take off your jacket, shirt and tie. I want to see your body. And do it slowly”

Urie took a step back and started loosening his tie as slowly as possible before he threw it away. Then his jacket followed the tie, so that only his shirt was left.

“Look at me Urie. Don’t break eye contact.”

Urie did as he was told and looked into Matsuri’s eyes while slowly unbuttoning his shirt. It was weird, but right now he kind of enjoyed this. He knew that he was well built and he was proud of his body shape and the thought of Matsuri admiring it so much massaged his ego.

Button after button his upper body was revealed. First his broad chest followed by his ripped abs. His body was perfectly shaved as well, as he didn’t like having chest hair.

The grey shirt finally dropped to the floor leaving Urie half-naked in front of his superior. 

Matsuri's eyes were filled with lust and he seemed to subconsciously loosen his tie. He removed it slowly and took of his jacket never looking away. Then when only his shirt was left he heard the younger speak up.

“Should I help you with this, Special Class” There were two simple reasons while Urie once again decided to be not only obedient but slightly active on his own as well. Firstly he felt stupid standing there half-naked watching his superior undressing while he was doing nothing and secondly he knew that Matsuri would appreciate his efforts if he could make Matsuri believe that he wanted this as much as him.

“Go on, help yourself.” Matsuri smiled.

Urie didn't hesitate and started unbuttoning the others shirt slowly. Urie had to admit that despite the fact that Matsuri was sitting most of the time behind screens and giving orders behind the scenes, he sometimes forgot that he was an excellent ghoul investigator too and as such his body was trained like one as well. A broad stone-hard chest and a ripped abdomen appeared in front of him when he finally finished his task. The shirt followed the other clothes to the floor and before Urie knew what was happening he was pressed against his superior's body and trapped in another lustful kiss.

He could feel the heat of Matsuri's skin. This new level of body contact was new to him and he felt goose bumps spreading over his whole body, knowing that this was probably only the beginning of what was yet to come.

One of the Special Class’ hands had found its way into his hair while the other embraced his waist greedily. Urie tried to mirror his movements out of lack of experience.

Then the older broke the kiss and wandered over his throat to his collarbone at which he ended up sucking on. Urie's head was pulled backwards, so that the man had better access to the boy's skin.

Their bodies still tightly pressed together he felt a huge bulge in the Special Class' pants rubbing over his crotch. The friction was enough to stimulate him too as he felt his lower regions react to the touch earlier than he liked, but for this situation he was currently in, it was actually more than practical that his body reacted in such a way. In the end all this was only part of Urie's plan to climb the career ladder and therefore he needed to keep Matsuri satisfied in every aspect. If that meant to sleep with him he didn't care. This was not something special for him, more like another task to fulfil in order to achieve his goals.

A light noise escaped the younger's mouth when his superior bit his nipple and started playing with it. It wasn't painful as Urie was used to real pain, but he couldn't deny the fact that it aroused him when he wasn't treated like some porcelain doll. Suddenly the other stopped and raised his head in order to lock their eyes once again before he spoke.

“On your knees, First Class.”

Urie did as he was told. His head was now right in front of the others crotch, but he didn't move, instead he waited for the next order.

“That's good, go on and undress me.” The arousal in Matsuri`s voice was clearly audible and Urie began to open his belt before he removed the rest of the elder's clothes, releasing his fully hard length right in front of him. Urie knew what the Special Class wanted, after all he wasn't that innocent. He grabbed the cock by its base and began to stroke is slowly. A deep moan followed his actions, so he fastened his movements slightly, before he opened his mouth and put the full length into it.

“Ahh...Urie.” Matsuri's husky voice pressed on his ears as he sucked on the cock. His tongue circled the tip of it before he put it deep back in and out again. The Special Class's moaning showed Urie that he was doing a good job. Now he felt his head being pulled upwards as the others hand grabbed his hair, so that he could look at him. Saliva dropped from his mouth after Urie had released the cock once more. Matsuri's eyes filled with lust looked at him greedily and the next moment he was standing on his feet again.

“You did well, but as your superior I need to take care of you too.” 

While he pulled his subordinate into a kiss he made them switch positions, so that Urie was pressed against the desk.

They broke the heated kiss.

“Turn around.”

Urie turned around and was immediately pressed on the large table so that his ass was openly exposed to his boss. Matsuri closed the distance between them and pressed his hard cock against the others still dressed backside and leant over him, leaving kisses all over his back until he reached his neck. It seemed like the older hesitated a second while he inhaled the young man's scent before he drew back. His hands traced the way over his already sweaty back. Arriving at Urie's pants he started undressing him completely, so that now his body was fully naked.

“Stand up, Urie.”

The younger one obeyed again. He felt his backside pressing against Matsuri's muscled chest and his thick hard cock against his ass. Then two arms entwined around his body as Matsuri embraced him. One of his hands first stroking over his hard nipples wandered lower at a terribly slowly pace.

As much as he had thought to pull this trough without getting too aroused by it, the more he was tortured by his body that desperately wanted the older man to touch him where he hadn't touched before. Just as Urie realized this, the hand stopped right before his groin area. Involuntarily he let out a frustrated grunt. This didn't go unnoticed and made Matsuri chuckle.

“Tell me First Class Urie, do you want me to touch you there?” he said amusedly while teasing the boy by stroking his lower abdomen never going any further.

Urie swallowed. One part of his brain didn't want to answer that, even though he knew he had to. But he couldn't accept that he liked what they were doing. He was just doing it because of his career, nothing else.

“Special Class....” Urie said, his voice slightly shaking. (Oh seriously, do I need to tell you the obvious?!)

“Say my name, Urie...I want to hear it when you ask me to satisfy you.”

Urie moaned again involuntarily as one of his nipples was squeezed the moment his superior spoke. This was like a situation which normally would make him lose his nerves, but at this point he already didn't care anymore.

“Please touch my cock, Matsuri.”

It didn't take one more second after he said these words that the firm hand grabbed his cock and began to pump it slowly. Finally feeling the touch made his inner tension lessen for a second, before he started panting. His head was empty; he couldn't care less why he did all this in the first place, now he just wanted to leave this room without being sexually frustrated.

For a minute or so nothing was heard except for Urie’s moaning while Matsuri was touching him. To the younger’s dissatisfaction he soon stopped his actions and let his hand wander to his mouth. With pure force he pushed two fingers inside

“Suck on them.” He said with a husky voice. Urie started licking the two slender fingers, knowing deep down what Matsuri was planning to do next. However this was the part he was most scared of. Maybe scared was the wrong word, but he wasn’t too keen on being fucked. But he knew that there was no chance in becoming the active one in this situation. He needed to play along if he didn’t want to ruin it now.

Obviously feeling that it was enough, his superior removed his now moistened finger and brought them to Urie’s ass. Before he reached his destination he took a step back and pressed the younger back on the table to have better access.

Urie could feel his ass cheeks being spread and then one of the others wet fingers tracing over his entrance. This was something he never experienced before, but he couldn’t suppress the shiver running through his body. Before he was prepared for more he suddenly felt the finger enter his tight hole and he let out a more surprised than aroused moan. He could feel his inner walls clench up.

(What the hell am I doing here?!) He couldn’t stop thinking that as he now desperately wished that nobody ever would find out about that.

To his relief the finger was removed again replaced by something even wetter as Matsuri now was licking his hole greedily. His tongue swirled around his entrance before he also started tongue fucking him which wasn’t as uncomfortable as the finger. Urie felt his arousal return and decided that this was more to his liking. He let out a moan again which seemed to please his superior as he reciprocated it.

But then Matsuri let go of him and the tongue was replaced again by now two fingers entering him which made Urie gasp.

“Relax, Urie. You will get used to it soon. When I’m finished with you, you’ll beg me to fuck you.”

If Urie didn’t feel that uncomfortable right now he would’ve let out a disdainful grunt. (Seriously Matsuri, I really didn’t expect you to be so into dirty talk.)

The fingers began to move inside him at first slowly than becoming faster with every second. After some time Urie felt his body getting used to it, at least the pain was gone and sometimes he got the feeling that when Matsuri hit a certain spot that a flash of pleasure shot through him that made him groan deeply and before he could stop himself from saying it he let out a “Oh yes that’s it.”

“Good boy,” said Matsuri stopping his treatment while he spoke, “You know I’m totally aware that you are not doing this because you’re into that kind of stuff, but I must admit you fulfil your role quite to my liking and I guess it’s no secret to you anymore that I don’t have any interest in women, but men which is quite difficult to act out here in Japan, whereas in Germany…” He didn’t finish the sentence; instead he added another finger and pushed them deep inside making Urie moan in pain.

Matsuri leant over the others body, so that his face was close to his neck and while he still shoved his fingers in and out of him he continued speaking.

“Since you started working for me I had been hoping that I would get the chance to do this. You being my obedient dog is the best thing that has happened to me since I came back to Japan. So now I’m asking you, are you still willing to go all the way?”

Urie couldn’t concentrate. His ass was penetrated all the time sending waves of pain and pleasure through his body while Matsuri’s breath tickled his skin as he spoke against his neck. Fact was that even though he didn’t want this in the first place, he wasn’t feeling too bad and now that they went so far he wouldn’t stop.

“I told you before, tell me what you want and I’ll do it, nothing has changed.” He spoke his voice slightly shaking.

“Tell me you want this, beg me to fuck you.” Matsuri’s voice was only a whisper now.

(Dirty talk, there we go again.)

But as ridiculous as Urie thought this was, he would still obey.

“Please, Special Class. I want you to fuck me.” He spoke as seductively as he was able to.

Suddenly he felt the warmth of Matsuri’s body vanish above him and simultaneously all the fingers were removed which left the younger feel strangely empty. He hadn’t realized how used he had been to it right now, but soon he felt the Special Class’s cock pressing against his entrance before it pushed its way deep down.

This was more than he could handle. He felt like his ass was going to rip open but the older didn’t show mercy and started moving inside him. Urie couldn’t hold back a painful groan trying to get used to the thick cock penetrating his insides. His body tensed and he got the feeling that the pain was getting more with every thrust. Then he felt a hand resting on his back stroking his skin as if Matsuri was trying to soothe him.

“Relax, Urie otherwise it gets even worse.” Matsuri stopped his movements.

Thankful Urie took a deep breath and gave his best to become more relaxed. He didn’t want to look weak, he knew he endured much worse pain than that.

“Keep going I can handle this.” He let out and prepared again.

Matsuri didn’t hesitate any longer and began thrusting his cock back inside again. His hands rested on Urie’s hips which made it easier for him to establish a steady rhythm.

With his next thrust he pushed his cock even further inside. That was when Urie felt it again. This sweet spot inside him which made the pain go away and made him feel more aroused like ever before.

Signalling the older that he liked it he let out a lustful moan every time Matsuri hit the spot. So finally the only thing audible in the room were the two men moaning in pleasure until his superior suddenly stopped and pulled back out.

“Turn around, I want to look at your face Urie.” Matsuri commanded.

Like in trance Urie turned around and let himself being laid on the working desk. Matsuri spread his legs and entered the boy again. Now Urie could also see the elder’s lustful gaze luring over him while he fucked the hell out of him. Urie’s legs were now over Matsuri’s shoulders. His one hand grabbed the younger’s cock and started stroking it again while his other traced his muscular chest.

Their eyes finally met. Urie’s brain didn’t work anymore. He couldn’t believe how good he felt right now. Only minutes ago he thought he had to experience the worst moment of his career, but now he really just wanted to come while this man was fucking him. His breathing was more a panting right now and he could feel his body becoming tense getting ready for his climax.

In one last act his superior leaned forward for one last time claiming his mouth once more. Their tongues clashed together in a lustful kiss and then Urie felt the final release and let out a deep moan into the other’s mouth who followed him soon after, collapsing over him as he came.

They broke the kiss staying like this for half a minute before Matsuri rose from him. While he cleaned up himself Urie still laid on the desk, his legs now hanging from the edge of the table trying to process what had happened. He really did it. He slept with Matsuri Washuu only to achieve his goals, but he also enjoyed it which disturbed him. Not so bad right now but he knew that he would need to handle the fact later and had neither the time to lie awake whole nights thinking about what happened here nor did he want to think about it at all.

“As much I like to see you lying naked on my desk I think you should get dressed First Class.”

Matsuri’s voice brought his mind back to reality.

Urie tried to regain his senses as soon as possible. He jumped from the table and went for his trousers to put them back on. Unlike him Matsuri was already fully dressed again and now he felt his eyes on him while he dressed himself. After he put on his jacket he turned around to face his superior.

Matsuri held his glasses in his right hand polishing them with his clothes before he put them back on.

“Is there something else I can do for you, Special Class?” Urie said, not sure what to say at all. He sounded like they just had any other normal meeting, like they were supposed to have.

Matsuri grinned slightly.

“No not _today_ , Urie. You can leave. Thank you. You did very well today.” He returned to his desk and seated himself behind it.

“Thank you.” Urie bowed respectively before he left the room. While he was walking down the hallway he wondered if it had been worth it. Was it the right choice to lower him to that? However a more alarming question in his head finally fought its way to the surface. Was Matsuri Washu really pleased now or would he urge him to sleep with him again now that Urie had opened that door?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading until the end and hopefully you liked it =D Please let me know about it in the comments =)


End file.
